


At Peace

by AnimeNekocchi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Death, M/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeNekocchi/pseuds/AnimeNekocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi and Yata finally find peace, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly apologize if anyone that reads this is going to cry. I really really didn't meant to I swear, it....just happened ...... Sorry :'(

Misaki held Fushimi by his throat, ready to kill him yet he couldn't do it. He knew that it would not do him any good. He let go of Fushimi's throat and said that he won't kill him. Misaki knew why his childhood friend had left him. He knew it for a long time, yet he wasn't able to apologize for pushing him away.

As he was thinking about his mistakes, he didn't notice a furious Fushimi charging at him. He noticed just when , he got hit in the back. He didn't fight him back,he allowed him to get his anger out, although Fushimi kept on screaming to fight but he couldn't. He decided that if Fushimi wanted to kill him, then so be it. It was a way for Misaki to apologize to his old friend.

Unfortunately Fushimi took it as ignoring. He didn't want Misaki to ignore him anymore, he wanted his undivided attention. With every punch and every time Misaki didn't respond, he grew more angry, which drove him to being blind with rage. He didn't see that he was killing Misaki, he didn't see all the blood , he didn't see the sympathy and regret in the smaller boy's eyes. Not until he was staring into them with his saber burrowed deep in Misaki's chest and the ground beneath them.

After few seconds of staring into the amber eyes, Saruhiko realized what he had done. He started shaking with fear of losing Misaki and tears were falling down his cheeks. He felt something warm wiping them away and saw Misaki's shaky hand. He looked down and saw him smiling sadly at him. He panicked more, realizing that in few seconds, he would lose his only love. He placed his hands around Misakis face, begging him not to leave him. Misaki smiled at him again and chocked out that he was sorry for everything he did wrong to him and asked for forgiveness. As he said that with his last breath, Totsuka and Kusanagi ran up to them, ripping Fushimi away from Misaki's dead body as they tried to bring him back to life.

Fushimi watched them rip his saber out of Misaki's chest. He got a glimpse of his face littered with small cuts on his cheeks, blood flowing out of his mouth and down his neck,he saw that once bright, amber eyes were now a dull dead color and he saw how Misaki's lips were still curved into that sad smile he saw. As he was taking in his love's dead face he could hear how Kusanagi was telling Mikoto about Misaki, he could hear how Kusanagi was telling him to leave before all hell broke loose. He looked at Misaki's face one last time and left.

He ran back to his Scepter 4 room, but he didn't run just because Kusanagi told him. No, he ran because he was afraid of what he did. Once he got to his room, he locked his door as if trying to lock the truth away from himself. He slid down to the floor, as a fresh wave of tears spilled out of his eyes and the truth he so desperately wanted to run away from started to sink in.

Fushimi had spent few hours sitting in his room crying. After he no longer had any tears to shed, he took his knife and plunged it right through his heart. The last thing that left his lips was simple _"I'm sorry too, Misaki."_ with that he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

* * *

 

Everybody in Homra rushed to Anna's side when they heard he blood freezing scream. Mikoto, Totsuka and Kusanagi were the first ones by her side, asking her if something's wrong and if she was alright. They all gave out a shaky breath when their little princess opened her ruby, glossy eyes. Totsuka instantly pulled her into his lap, hugging and rocking her back and forth. After few minutes he asked gently what was wrong. Anna looked at him, then at Mikoto and whispered softly _" Fushimi killed himself. He could not bare Yata's death."_ With that, everybody fell silent in Homra once again.

Awashima started to get worried about Fushimi. She had just learned about Yatagarasu Misaki's death and she knew how much that boy meant to him. She went to his room and knocked, but only silence answered her. She tried a few more times but still nothing. Usually she would not do this but she had an uneasy feeling in her gut, so she took the spare key to his room and opened them. Once she was in she screamed in horror, because of what she saw. There in the middle of the room lay Fushimi's body in a puddle of blood with his knife still stuck in his chest.

She quickly called for help and a doctor. Once they arrived she was covered in Fushimi's blood from trying to revive him. When the doctor stated that there was no way to help him, Awashima went straight to her Captains' office. When Munakata saw a blood covered Awashima enter his office, he instantly tried to help her, but stopped when she chocked out between sobs that it was Fushimi's blood and that he was dead. The news greatly shocked Munakata. He knew that Yata meant a lot to Saruhiko but he didn't know that he would kill himself because of his death.

As Munakata tried to calm Awashima down, they both heard screams and cries outside of his office. Just as he was about to go and see what was going on, Mikoto barged through the office door with Anna following close behind him. Munakata was ready to scold Mikoto for such rude entrance when he felt Anna tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and into the ruby, sad yet determined looking eyes. _"Bury Fushimi next to Misaki."_ It took a minute for Munakata to realize what the little girl was saying. He was about to brush her off, but Mikoto intruded. _"I'd listen to her if I was you, Munakata. She dragged me all the way here just to ask this of you."_ He spkoe in his deep voice. Munakata knew that he could never say no to Mikoto, so he simply nodded his head in agreement.

All of the Homra and Scepter 4 members stood side by side as they all lay flowers on their comrades graves. The last person was Anna. She went up to the graves and took out Misaki's old iPod from her little purse. She knelt down between the graves and dug a little hole in the ground. She placed the iPod in it, making one of the earphones face Misaki's grave and the other Fushimi's, as if to symbolize them being united.

When she was done, she stood up and looked over to the little hill, which had a single cherry blossom tree on it. As she looked she whispered," _They are now at peace."_  Nobody but Totsuka had heard her. He knelt down next to her, asking what she meant, but she simply pointed to the hill. Everybody from Homra and Scepter 4 looked at the pointed direction and gasped as they saw little flames of red and blue, dancing with each other.

Yet what Anna saw, were not the flames. She saw Fushimi, sitting under the tree with Misaki sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest. She saw how Misaki had his head tilted backwards, facing Fushimi. She saw the loving smiles exchanged between the two boys and she saw how the they were nearly connected by the very same iPod she just buried. She smiled as their souls finally found peace and now were fading into their own paradise.


End file.
